How To Dismantle An Atomic Bomb
by Legend's Fighter
Summary: Seven is back, and getting used to life at Providence! Soon, she and Rex get assigned a mission in Japan to retrieve an matrix code rod that can save over 20 million lives. This story is dedicated to the Irish rock band U2
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Seven POV**

I walked through the indoor jungle nicknamed the Petting Zoo, which had become my sanctuary, my refuge, my drug. It reminded me of my home in Kauai which I so greatly missed. But now I saw my metaphorical brother, Six everyday, along with Doctor Holiday, my good friend Rex, his brother Cezar, the nanite scientists(As I called them), and god forbid, the talking monkey Bobo Haha that constantly hits on me. I had hidden my black and white cordless electric guitar in a large tree which had a huge canopy and thick, long, flat branches that I would just relax on, meditating, playing guitar while singing, and nap on.

Rex had shown me the Petting Zoo, all of the technicolored animals along a with a few new EVOs that Rex couldn't cure that Providence had captured in the last couple months. He was surprised when the massive 14 ft crocodile came out of the water to greet me. Later, a tiny bunny jumped out of the bushes and Rex ran away screaming. That was a really awkward moment.

I glanced around to make sure no one was looking and grabbed ahold of a branch ten feet in the air and pulled myself up in an acrobatic trick. I kneeled and pulled off my boots and socks before throwing my jacket aside. I stood up on the branch and took off in a dead sprint gaining speed, I wanted to beat my land speed record. I let my nanites take away from the stress in my legs and I let them gently ease into their 'working mode' as Cezar called it. He was constantly working with me and my special nanites. It turns out the thing giving me my power was a dangerous nanite nicknamed Navitus- the Latin word for energy. The nanite was used to power the first entire facility. It was highly dangerous and powerful, it helped create light, electricity, and it powers and improved many machines and the nanite reactors. They say I can withstand it's potent programming and worked well with my own programming, so when it was blasted into the atmosphere, it was attracted to me and implanted itself into me.

I reached 900 and pushed myself to 1,000. Wind flew from around me, screaming, in all directions licking my bare skin. _Come on Seven, you can do better than that, _I scolded myself and increased myself to 1,300. _You made it to 1,500 last time, you can do this! _I made it to 1,400 then crawled my way up to 1,500. I pushed my nanites to maximum efficiency, and into overdrive. My head started to buzz as I increased to 1,550. A massive migraine screamed across my brain when I reached 1,590. I knew what was coming so dropped my speed to 300 nearly tripping over my own feet and let myself slow down to 200.

I relaxed as my migraine dissolved. I ran back over to my shoes and picked them up along with my jacket. I slowed down to 150 and let my powers fizzle out as I ran towards the door, I used my nanites to telepathically tell it to open. Blue lines appeared all over it and it spread open, unfortunately some idiot, also known as Rex, stepped into my path and I crashed into him. We rolled like a windmill backwards and hit a nearby wall. Rex fell on top of me, pinning me to the floor.

"Well thanks for the bash in the head," Rex laid on my body not moving.

"Well you saw the door open, you could have had the common sense to step out of the way."

"Well I'm not racing around the zoo."

"And I'm not lying on top of a teenage girl."

Rex's cheeks turned a slight red, nothing compared to my pure white exhaust glow that my skin makes when I'm tired. Rex stood up releasing the pressure on my chest and helped me up.

Rex changed the subject, "Did you make a new record?"

"Fifteen ninety."

"Very nice. Cezar wanted to see you for the Navitus check up."

"Thanks. I'll be in my room later."

"See you." Rex placed his goggles over his eyes, formed his boogie pack and took off flying.

I turned around and bottled into a 50 mph run. I ran past Doctor Holiday's lab, past the debriefing room, past the interrogation room, through corridor 35 and 42 and rounded a corner to Cezar's lab. I skidded to a halt and placed my hand on the door letting Navitus connect with the machines and the told Navitus to tell it to open.

3rd Person POV

Cezar and Doctor Rylander were too focused on their nanite infuser when Seven silently opened the door. Seven stealthily walked up from behind the spiky haired Latino scientist and the not completely put together scientist and pinched Cezar in the sides making him yelp.

"Seven, don't do that! You could stimulate someone so much that they would have a heart attack!"

"You were just so focused on the infuser that you missed my entrance, but hey, I don't mind it."

"Seven, sweetheart, can we have you help on getting the turbo charger, amp, and wires in. We can't seem to figure it out." Rylander motioned towards the device.

It looked like some sort of taser, with the taxing end unscrewed and changed. "I'd love to." Seven pulled up a chair handpicked up the infuser surveying the device.

She ran her finger over the inside of the machine and stared at the gadget intently. Seven let her powers turn it into a neon blue, translucent object while she identified the things needing correction. She picked up a screwdriver on the desk and undid a couple screws, pulling out a tiny metal plate. Seven picked up a blue wire and weaved it into the machine, the young EVO picked up the red wire and twitted it next to the blue one, she then held the yellow wire and put it on the other side of the blue. Seven gently tweezed the metal plate back into place and grabbed a strange clear pill like object and put it into the machine, she gave it a spin and it spun itself into place and placed the wires evenly around it. From there the raven haired adolescent picked up the turbo charger and put it into place by easing it in and giving it a click.

"That should do it." Seven stood and handed the device to Cezar.

Cezar held the device and pulled down gently on the lever. Several blue lines ran over the tasing part and a flicker of electricity appeared on the end.

"Magnífico! Nunca me hubiera imaginado que por mi cuenta(Magnificent! I would have never figured that out on my own.)."

"No había nada realmente. Estaba programado para ello.(It was nothing really. I was programmed for it.)" Seven shrugged.

"You truly are special sweetheart." The older man sighed.

"Not everybody likes people like me." Seven looked down.

"But we do." Peter Meechum walked into the lab and over to Seven.

"I appreciate it."

"Wanna get started on those tests?" Cezar put down the nanite infuser distracting her from her thoughts.

"Right away." Seven leaned back on the table and slid herself up. Cezar usually did the tests there.

Cezar opened a nearby drawer and pulled out a few medical things. He preformed a few tests like checking her temperature, reflexes, pulse, nanite count, and blood. Seven barely moved as Cezar jammed another needle into her arm, he checking her emotionless face for signs of pain.

Meechum looked at the image of Navitus on the screen working hard in her body. "You shouldn't work Navitus so hard while running, it could seriously hurt you."

Seven stared at the pessimistic man and relaxed. He was back to his normal self again.

"Meechum, have you ever considered Zen? It could help with your stress." Rylander teased in Seven's defense.

"Yeah, and I could give you the lessons." Seven smiled minimally.

"Very funny you too. I'm just looking after your and Navitus's tails. Don't come crying after me when you die."

"I think the outcome of you working Navitus is fascinating. It may improve your control over energy and relationship between the nanites." Cezar extracted the needle from Seven's lower arm.

Suddenly lights overhead began to flash and the sirens began to wail annoyingly. Seven leapt of the table and ran towards the door.

"Gotta go. See you in a few." Seven whipped around the door.

Seven ran down corridor 42, rounded into corridor 25, then to 36, and finally into 08 where she could board the Keep with everyone else. I ran onto the opening in the end and down a few flights of stairs a few agents stoping to watch the beauty descend. Seven quickly reached the cargo hold and sat on an exposed pipe, a little higher than her waist. Five minutes later, the Keep was off.

(In Seattle, Washington)

A massive overgrown dog-like EVO with red eyes, four tails, black fur with brown belly, long claws, and five stories high rampaged through downtown Seattle. A reporter with blue eyes and brown hair wearing a cream colored shirt and a burgundy suit, with a translucent umbrella stood in the rain and recorded the EVO's attack.

"We haven't had an EVO attack of this size since the Curing. Providence forces are moving in to intercept this creature and the Keep is now hovering over the metropolis. Soon there will be an end to all of this chaos.

(In Providence Keep)

"Rex, Seven, you're up." Six said over the ear com link.

"Finally," Rex stood up alongside Seven as the cargo hold opened.

"Great. Rain," Seven moaned sarcastically and pulled her hood over her head and Rex put his goggles on, "You take the first shot." Seven implied.

"What ever happened to ladies first."

Seven shook her hair and fast as lightning pushed Rex out of the plane. "Not cool Seven," Rex said over he intercom.

"Whatever happened to Mr. Tough Guy?" Seven replied and pulled herself onto Sable's back as he leapt out of the plane into the storm.

Rex dove straight down towards the EVO and cracked his knuckles.

_(On the Ground)_

The EVO prowled toward the reporter and her cameraman when she had her back turned. It's snake-like tongue fanned the air to find it's next prey. It hunched back on it's hind legs and stood up expanding it's height to six stories.

The monstrosity roared maniacally and spat some sort of hot pink acid at the reporter burning through her umbrella. The young lady screamed kicked off her heels and started running, alongside her cameraman. Right as it spit acid at the newswoman a blue glowing energy shield appeared from another EVO's arms.

"Alright ugly, bring it!" Rex deformed his Block Party and created his Smack Hands slamming the colossal mutation backwards. It roared at Rex and swung it's huge claws at Rex, unfortunately hitting him in the stomach and sending him flying back into a cement wall. Knocking him out.

"Seven! Rex's biometrics just bombed out."

"Understood." Seven flew low to the ground and leapt of Sable's back into a series of gymnastic front flips. She grabbed her katana and using her super speed ran up to the EVO, planted the katana into the ground and pushed herself off the katana plating a two footed kick to the EVO's face. She backflipped rearward and landed in a half spit. Seven stood at looked over at Rex. He didn't look injured or in pain, just knocked out.

Seven spoke telepathically to the EVO, "_I'm sorry about the kick, we're trying to help you, so just relax._" The EVO swiped at her and she dodged it's blows, "_Your kind does not help, you kill, you hurt, you will never feel sorry. First let me have vengeance, let me kill them back, then we talk, then we forgive."_

The T.V. crew recorded Seven's fight, "Recently we have heard gossip about Providence's brand new and extremely confidential secret weapon. It appears to be a..a.. EVO whisperer. Well, um, you can decide for yourself on Diane ." The reported say unsure of Seven's dark figure, masked by her hood, next to the EVO.

"_I'm sorry if I hurt you too bad, but this is for your own good_." From there, Seven took advantage of the storming sky and using the lightning, she used Navitus to have it strike down on the EVO. The lightning only angered the monster even more. _"Your are trying to kill, you will regret."_ It spat it's pink acid at Seven, luckily only charring her light wall. She used her super speed to shoot neon blue energy blasts at the EVO. It finally was battered enough, to collapse in a puddle from exhaustion.

As if on cue, Rex awakened and stood up weakly and limped over to the EVO and placed his hands on the mutant telling his nanites to cure it. The overgrown flesh, razor claws, red eyes, and snake-like tongue shrank back into an adorable black lab puppy. It barked happily and licked Seven's face.

"_Feel better?" _Seven scratched the puppy's ears.

_"Much thank you, your kind is nice, you protect, and you are special." _The puppy rolled over on it's back_._

_"Goodbye puppy." _Seven put her arm around Rex helping him walk back to the landing jump jet. Seven whistled and Sable fluttered own from a rooftop and and landed trotting beside Seven and Rex.

"Do you have anything to say, mysterious girl in black?" Diane Farah asked putting her microphone to Seven's face.

"No comment." Seven stoically snapped her fingers and the camera turned off.

The camera crew was left speechless as the two walked over to the jet and hopped on along with Sable.

"Nice job you two, by you two I mean Seven." Six stoically stood with his arms crossed.

"Hey, I did all the heavy lifting and Seven just took out the trash." Rex put his hands on his hips and leaned forward and looked into Seven's eyes.

"Yeah right, then why did you sit there watching me fight, while you chilled out." Seven leaned in and peered back with her hands on her waist.

Rex enjoyed this moment of gazing into Seven's magnificent blue eyes, creamy fair skin, daring black hair, and perfectly sculpted blood red lips. If he leaned in any further he could have kissed her, then again Six was watching them closely, and that was some thin ice he was treading on. Rex pulled away and crossed his arms like Six.

Seven raised her eyebrow and shook her damp hair watching Rex closely. Seven mimicked Rex and Six and crossed her arms and leaned against a wall in the aircraft looking at her shoes wondering how long this ride was going to be. A familiar voice cracked over their ear com links.

"You three are all needed in the debriefing room when you arrive back at head quarters." White Knight said flatly. "We have to discuss some important matters about an upcoming mission."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rex and Seven sat down at the table right in front of White Knight's giant monitor. Doctor Holiday and Six stood next to each other.

"Recently there has been…" White Knight was cut off by someone's laughter.

"Ha! Hilarious! What'll that cat do next?" Bobo Haha was reading comics on a newspaper as he walked up. Everybody stared. Bobo smiled and folded up the article, "Proceed."

"There has been rumors of a matrix code rod being made in Tokyo, Japan that contains some extremely crucial information on nanites that can efficiently turn off all of the dangerous active nanites all over the world without killing anything.

"How is that possible?" Rex crossed his arms.

"Science." Bobo sneered.

"Well duh!"

"Rex, Seven, you will arrive in Tokyo, sneak in, steal the code, and return to HQ. This mission requires delicate handling, and precision. That's why you're going Seven."

"Hey I can be delicate and I've got lots of precision." Rex pointed a thumb at himself.

"You smash stuff with oversized mechanical fists. Does that sound delicate to you?"

Rex growled at the monkey and tackled him. Seven rolled her eyes.

"So we're just going to sneak in, steal the code, and return?"

"Not exactly, you two have to go undercover for this mission."

"Ooooh, undercover! Score!"Rex high fived Bobo.

"When are they leaving?" Six placed his hands in his pockets.

"Tomorrow."

"Well thanks for the heads up." Seven said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." White Knight didn't catch onto her sarcasm and flashed of the screen.

"Well, I'm going to be in my Training Room if you need me." Seven walked off with Rex.

"Aren't you excited about the mission? This is gonna be AWESOME!" Rex raised his arms above his heads.

"I don't know, I'm kinda worried." Seven chewed on her nails.

"Come on. It'll be so much fun!"

"Rex. You remember my origin story. I was programmed right outside of Tokyo. What if I meet someone from my past, what if it sparks memories."

"Seven, you'll be fine. Besides if it does, I'll be right by your side the whole time. I'm right there if you need me." Rex grabbed her hand and held it gently and looked into her glittering blue eyes.

"Okay, Thanks. Hey, do you wanna train with me?"

"I'd love to."

Rex and Seven stood back to back in her training room. Seven gave a thumbs up to Six in the controller station. He nodded in acknowledgment. Six pressed a couple buttons on the screen and several obstacles revealed themselves. Spikes in the floors with a field of lasers and trip wires, razors spinning, a pit of sharks, crushing metal plates, and fire holes with explosives. Seven smiled her fabulous smile, revealing dimples.

"Hope they paid the bills." Seven cracked her neck.

"Because this is going to be expensive." Rex finished her sentence.

Seven ran through the field of massive spikes pushing off of them using her special rubber soles that Doctor Holiday made for her, so when she was using her powers her shoes didn't melt. Seven backflipped through the air slicing the spikes in a flash of blue and black. Rex smashed the others to bits using his Fun Chucks.

"Rex, watch it, you're getting careless with your swing." Seven glanced at Rex.

"Oh really, how does this look." Rex whirled his machines around his head and created an energy pulse. "You wanna hear my theme song?"

Seven entered the field of lasers backflipping and twisting through the lasers acrobatically. Seven ignores Rex completely.

"Here goes nothing,

It started when the nanites went "Ka-Pow!" upon the scene

Transforming all the life on earth like nothing that you've seen.

But there's one lucky Hombre who can make them build machines, He's Gen Rex!" Rex sang.

"Hmmm. Not bad."

Rex smiled and yelled happily, "That's how I roll."

Unluckily, Rex was too ignorant to see the laser beams that he had walked through. They beaped madly and all focused on Rex. His eyes widened.

Rex was blown backward by massive explosion and landed with his legs hanging over his head, with his back against the wall. Seven had passed through the razors and was hanging upside down above the shark pit. "Might be a little too cocky though."

Seven swung her body back and forth and leapt away from the tank. She landed in the splits between the plates, and using her super strength stopped them from crunching. Then, Seven ran across the holes using her super speed, the froze as flame flew up in front of her, she leapt side ways as it came out from underneath her, next ducked as it nearly burnt her head. Seven carefully stepped around the explosives, that were hidden in the ground, Seven jumped away from one and right as she was going to put her foot down, she froze and moved it away. A blast of fire came up from the little hole. The EVO used a one handed cartwheel to get away and leapt onto the "safe" ledge.

"And that's..(Seven smoothed her hair out of her face, and pausing for dramatic effect)..how it's done."

Seven gave her thumbs up to Six and he opened the door," You two are free to go. And by you two I mean Rex."

Rex moaned and limped out of the room. Seven watched him go, before Six came down from the booth. "Let's work on those moves." Six walked to the center of the room, next to Seven.

"You take first attack, I'm feeling kinda lucky today." Seven spread her legs and twisted one back and forth on the ground.

"Fine by me." Six pressed a button on the wall and turned of the lights and activated the traps.

Six limped into Doctor Holiday's lab, one arm around Seven's neck pulling him through the corridors. Six sat down next to the crispy Rex without a jacket on. Six perched alongside Rex with a thump and a moan.

"What happened to you?" Rex looked at Six.

Six cleared his throat, "A little incident with an anti-gravity cycle and bounce back walls."

Holiday jammed a band-aid onto Rex's cheek and walked over to Six. "I think I messed up my ankle." Six grunted as she did a routine check.

"I can see that," Doctor Holiday twisted Six's foot, and he muffled a yelp of pain. "Nothing major, looks like you popped it out of place by landing too hard on it, and those cuts won't be a large issue either."

She walked over to her desk and opened a drawer. Holiday pulled out a few small band-aids, some rubbing alcohol for cleaning, and a tissue.

"Alright Six, I'm going to pop your ankle back into place, you need to stay calm, put this in your mouth." Doctor Holiday handed him the tissue.

"What's this for?" Six held the tissue.

"Well, your going to want something to bite down on, when it pops." Holiday positioned herself at his foot. "Ready?" Six folded it up and put it between his molars. He nodded.

The brunette doctor yanked his foot out and severely jerked his left foot to the right and they all heard a snap, and Six's groan.

"That should do it." The green eye woman stood elegantly.

"Thank you Holiday." Six said as she cleansed his scrapes with the cotton ball and rubbing alcohol. She nodded bluntly and turned to Seven.

"Make sure he doesn't step too hard on it." Holiday said to Seven. The ebony haired teenager smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him." Seven walked off with Rex.

Seven and Rex walked down a corridor with their personal quarters in it. They both stopped in front of their rooms.

"So, what do you want to do?" Rex opened the door to his room and held it open for Seven to walk in.

"I'm good with anything."

"Do you know how to play chess?" Rex pulled out a chessboard from under his bed.

"Of course, but let me tell you, I've never won a game against Six."

"Esta bien!(OK!)"

_30 Minutes Later_

"Checkmate." Seven took Rex's king.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Rex fell over backward, "That's the fifth time today!"

"Give up yet?"

"Never!"

"Gotta admire that persistence."

Rex smiled his signature and laid on his side gazing at Seven. "I'm pretty awesome."

Seven grinned happily unknowingly showing of her magnificent features. She let herself fall back next to Rex and laid down next to him staring back into his chocolate brown eyes. "You excited for tomorrow?" The EVO adolescent said just above a whisper.

Rex daringly edged closer to the natural born beauty/killer and breathed,"Yeah."

"At least one of us is." Seven turned onto her back and sighed thoughtfully.

Rex tore his eyes away from her figure and took a long deep calm breath in. "So. What's on your mind?" the Latino whispered while his breaths came in short quick gasps.

"My mind is way too complex to comprehend." Seven murmured back in slow, calm, even, breaths.

"Yeah….What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"At 12 in the morning and getting there at 4 in the afternoon if I fly fast." Seven referred to her multi-vehicle.

"Can I fly with you?"

"Well duh! I'm not going to leave you."

Rex's heart fluttered. "Como estas?(How are you?)"

"He estado mejor.(I've been better.)" Seven closed her eyes and folded her hands over her stomach, "I promised Sable I would go flying with him, I should get going before he looks for me. He tells me when I'm too far away from him he has this feeling like there's a chain around his neck pulling him towards me."

"Cool,"Rex unenthusiastically sighed and sat up.

Seven's demeanor changed, "Heeeey, what's up. You look really depressed." Seven sympathetically sat up calmly next to Rex and moved closer to him.

"It's nothing really."

"Come on. You can tell me anything, I'm great at keeping secrets." Seven refrained from reading Rex's mind.

"Okay….There's this girl…..And she's really nice, and really hot…..….I'm not sure how to confront her on my feelings…..I just don't to waste my friendship with her because she's sooo important to me…And I don't want her to reject me because ….. because ….she's everything I've ever wanted to have….…and everything I've ever wanted to be." Rex finished, not believing he just confessed everything to his true love without her knowing that it's her.

"Wow Rex. You've got it bad. Thanks for telling me though. This dream girl sounds awesome." Seven leaned into him and placed her head on his shoulder. "If you really like this girl, and are great friends with her, then she'll understand and accept you. Any girl would want an EVO butt kicker and Providence celebrity to be there sweetheart."

"Really!" Rex excitedly sat up.

"Well, I'm personally not interested in having a boyfriend right now, but millions of girls are." Seven put the chess board away neatly.

"Oh." Rex hoped she hadn't caught on yet, or read his mind.

"Anyway. I'm going to find my horse, I'll leave you here in your thoughts."

"Thanks for listening to my problems Seven."

"Everybody needs to let out their feelings once in a while. See you later Rex."

_Later That Night_

Rex was sleeping peacefully when he heard a scream. It sounded like someone was in pure agony, pain, terror, and it was bloodcurdling and petrifying as seeing your best friend's half eaten carcass. Rex's eyes flew open when he realized where they were coming from. Rex charged out of his room only wearing his sleeping shorts and raced down the hall to Seven's room. As he stopped in front of her room, Six rounded the corner without his jacket on.

"You want to take this one?" Six breathed heavily.

"Yeah. You should go back to sleep. I'll stay with her." Rex placed his hand on the door.

Six nodded and walked back.

Rex turned back towards the door and used his nanites to tell it to open. Rex silently stepped into the dark room only guided by the full moon outside of the rectangular window, and the silhouette of a slightly glowing girl and her horse. Rex quietly took a few small steps up to the bed and heard the calming breaths from a horse's nose. Rex inhaled quietly and sat down on the white fluffy blanket on the end of the bed. Rex stared at the eton/sky blue glowing eyes, and the fair bioluminescent glow of pure skin followed by ragged breathing. The female figure had her arms wrapped around a horse's snout, stroking it gently. The other horse's ears turned to focus on Rex.

"Seven, Que estás bien. Todo va a estar bien. Estoy aquí."(You're alright. Everything's going to be okay. I'm right here.) The Latino let the words roll of his tongue.

¿Te despiertas?(Did I wake you up?) Seven whispered.

"No. Bueno, tal vez un poco."(No. Well, maybe a little.) Rex looked away from the beautiful girl for a second.

"Lo siento mucho."(I'm really sorry.) Seven looked back at the other EVO hesitantly.

"No se preocupe. No puede evitarlo."(Don't be. You can't help it.) Rex placed his hand on his partner's shoulder.

Seven closed her eyes and rubbed her face against Sable's. Rex scooted over to her and wrapped his arms around her without uncertainty. She leaned into him, and let the young Latino pull her back to the covers of the bed. Rex gently pulled the covers over them both, and stayed wrapped around the girl. Within minutes she was sleeping.

Sable cleared his throat, "Thank you. I can only do so much." He lowered his head and laid down next to the bed.

"You're welcome. She's lucky to have someone like you."

"Quite the opposite, Rex. She's lucky to have someone like you."

Rex felt himself blush deeply, for the reason unknown. Soon they were all sleeping by each other. Seven had no more nightmares in Rex's arms.

**Why does everything I write have to be so cheesy! Whateves. Next chapter is going to be really long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rex tiredly awoke that morning. Thinking that the last night was a dream. When he realized where he was, he shook that idea and looked around Seven's room. Rex looked at the clock 10:09am. The EVO wondered where Seven was at the moment. Rex saw something sitting on the end of the bed. He picked up the note. It had swirly cursive, yet neat handwriting on it, reading,

Hi Rex, if you are reading this then right now, I'm either with Doctor Holiday or blowing stuff up with Bobo. I left you breakfast and a change of clothes on my desk. You should get packing because we are leaving soon. B.T.W. A person called Noah called you on your phone, (not sure who that is?) so return his call. See you later, 7.

Rex folded up the note and crawled out of Seven's bed and over to her desk and easily spotted his things and breakfast. A small bowl of sliced fruit, a slice of toast with butter on the side, a couple stops of bacon, and a glass of orange juice. Rex's favorite. He pulled out the chair and sat down. Rex savored each bite of his breakfast, all really delicious. After he drained his orange juice, the adolescent changed into his clothes and walked up to Seven's window.

It was a rainy day, Seven's favorite. Rex walked out of Seven's room and into his throwing his shorts into his closet and pulling out a drawer picking out a few sets of his classic attire. Rex pulled a black backpack out his his closet that he gotten a while ago and stuffed his iPod and phone. Right as he was closing his backpack, he remembered Seven's note. Rex picked up his phone and turned it on. 2 missed calls, from Noah. Rex dialed the blonde's number.

"Finally." A familiar voice answered over the line.

"Sorry dude, I slept in. I really need to talk." Rex slipped one of his hands into his pockets.

"About what?" Noah listened now interested.

"A girl."

Seven attached a few cords to her homemade cherry bomb. "Are you ready?" Seven turned around to see a grinning monkey.

"Ab-so-lute-ley." Bobo nodded.

"Let's get away from ground zero before we burn."

"Ladies first."

"In that case go ahead."The adolescent sneered.

"Smooth." Bobo walked behind the explosive shelter.

Seven quickly joined right as she set the line on fire with a match. "Three, two, one…."

!

Seven and Bobo were thrown backward with the massive blast of the tiny explosive.

Bobo and Seven looked at each other in astonishment.

"Damn." The monkey managed out.

"Yeah." Seven smoothed her hair in a ponytail back.

"That was epic."

"Very….I'm going to get going soon, so, peace." Seven made a peace sign with her fingers and left.

Rex walked into Doctor Holiday's lab.

"Hey Doc, what's up." Rex yawned.

"Paperwork." The brunette stayed focused on her work.

"Hmmm, you seen Seven?"

"I think she went to the explosive range with Bobo." The young EVO and Doctor felt the ground vibrate, and a few things began to shake followed by a muffled boom. "Found her." The Doctor smiled and chewed on the end of her pen, "While your here can I get a biometric reading."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Rex laid down on the scanner and went inside the MRI.

Seven walked down the steps to the lab silently and stepped behind Doctor Holiday. She cleared her throat and the woman jumped into the air. "Don't do that, you could give someone a heart attack."

"Yes, I've heard the lectures. Don't need to go over it again." Seven stoically said.

"You seem calm this morning." Holiday took a break from her work.

"I guess so, still going over last night's events." Seven crossed her arms and leaned up against a metal column.

"Today's Wednesday. How were those dreams?"

"Unforgiving."

Holiday changed the subject, "I finished your power suit."

"Really that's great." Seven un - enthusiastically looked into the petting zoo.

"Thanks for jumping with joy. Rex was looking for you by the way."

"Really? That's weird."

"He seemed really worried about you last night. I haven't heard a scream like that since Beverly turned EVO."

"Isn't Beverly your sister?"

"Yes she is."

"Doc, may I ask you something kinda personal?"

"We're both girls. Go ahead."

"Do you like Six?"

Doctor Holiday nearly choked, "What made you ask that?"

"A question answered by a question. You do like him." Seven smiled, showing of her dimples.

"The idea is preposterous. Even if he did like me, it's not like he'd make a move."

"So you're saying yes." Seven kept smiling.

"NO. No, not at all!" Holiday began to freak out.

"Well, that's too bad. He really likes you."

"Really! I mean..uh…what? That's crazy."

"Mmmmm hmmm." Seven said. "Whatever, you can act like you don't like him, but you and I both know the truth. I'm going to scare Rex, don't tell him."

The gorgeous adolescent faded into the surroundings. The MRI beeped and Rex slid out. He sat up and took of the headphones. "All done?" Rex impatiently sat up.

"Yes I'm done."

"Where do you think Seven is right now? I'm…YEEEEEeeeEeeEEEeEeEEEeeeEeeP! Rex screeched as an invisible force tackled him and tickled him. "S..s…s..STOP…SEVEN…THAT…TICKLES!"Rex broke into uncontrollable laughter as the two rolled on the floor. Rex gasped for air in between laughs and finally faded.

"That was great." Seven sat on Rex's waist.

"Please don't do that again."

"But you're so gullible." The beautiful black haired girl got off of Rex and held out her arm.

"Am not." Rex grabbed her hand and hoisted himself up.

"Ahem." Doctor Holiday coughed into her fist.

"Yes." Seven stretched her hands behind her back, all three people hearing several cracks.

The Doctor looked Rex in the eye before shooing them out of her lab. The two adolescents, one female, the other male walked down the halls. Rex absorbed all of her features in. Seven wore black skinny ripped jeans, black lace up boots, a black spaghetti strap tank top with white lace, and a black hoodie zipped up halfway. Her hair was in a simple high ponytail, accompanied by a thick white elastic headband showing of her severe widow's peak.

"You look….uh…..nice." Rex stuttered out.

"That's very sweet Rex. But I'm not one to appreciate flattery." Seven stoically walked down the hall.

"For the record, I just wanted to cheer you up."

"What? Do I look weak to you?"

"That's not what I meant."

"No Rex, I know what you meant. Don't worry about me."

Rex nodded quickly happy to dismiss the subject. "Thanks for, um, y'now this morning, the food, and clothes."

"I was nothing really. Can't really repay you for helping with my nightmares." Seven massaged one of her arms.

"You're doing a hell of a job trying though."

Seven punched Rex on the shoulder, "What're friends for?"

Rex smiled and took her hand and walked alongside her not caring what the Providence grunts thought. The White Knight appeared on a screen in the hall.

"Are you two ready to go yet?

"Jeez Knight, it's not even 12 yet." Rex replied for them.

"The sooner you get going the better. If you are both ready get to the hangar now."

"I'm on my way." Seven sighed and released Rex's protective grip. Rex hated the White Knight for that. Rex turned and glared at the white man.

"And you?" The White Knight knitted his fingers together.

"I'll be there in ten." Rex hung his head in defeat.

"Good."

Rex and Seven had gotten onto her multi-vehicle in its F-16/TRON light jet form. Rex's backpack sat next to Seven's shoulder bag. They had been flying for about an hour over the Pacific ocean, just approaching the Aleutian Islands. This is when Seven activated the auto-pilot and turned around to face Rex.

"So, what's up." Seven spun around in her chair.

"Mmmm, nothing, do you wanna play a game, or something?"

"What do you recommend?"

"A staring contest."

Alright, winner chooses next game."

Unfortunately, Rex lost this game, and the moved onto a simple game. Boxes, they would make a grid of dots on paper. Then draw 1 line between a dot, to try to make boxes.(You can find better instructions on the World Wide Web)

"Seven?" Rex sighed.

"Hmm?"

"How is it that you're so great at this game?" The Latino whined.

"I've probably played it many more times than you."

"But still. How is it possible you can win 4 times in a row." Rex pouted.

"Okay. How about this. We can talk instead. How does that sound?" Seven suggested.

"Alright."

"Sooo, what do you wanna talk about?" The stunning adolescent leaned back in chair and crossed her legs.

"You." Rex said a little too quickly.

"Umm, I guess so….What do you want to know." Seven lightly blushed a glowing reddish pink, but quickly regained her composure.

"Well. Is there anything I don't know about you?"

"Quite a lot actually. There are some things about me, if I told you them, it would put you in extreme danger."

"Pft. I can take on anyone." Rex realized how stupid he had just sounded to her.

"The things I know are just too bad to tell the outside world. Who knows who could be listening."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Seven bit her lip and closed her eyes, "My favorite door is neon blue, my favorite food is lemon meringue pie, and I love blue and purple orchids." The blue eyed EVO said as fast as she could. Rex added those to his list of mental notes. "Rex, if you don't mind I'm going to try to get a little meditation done."

"Oh, right. Of course, I mean yeah. Stupid me, I just thought….."Rex dribbled off sadly.

Seven grabbed Rex's hand and smiled, "I'm sorry, I just don't know how to open up and talk."

Rex weakly smiled back and leaned towards Seven, she moved forward and wrapped her arms around Rex's neck and he tentatively moved his arms around her waist. Not exactly what he was going for, but it worked.

"Rex, I'm not going to read your mind I promise." Seven tightened her grip around his neck and Rex responded by nuzzling her gently and calming stroking her back. She inhaled deeply taking in the Latino's scent. Bananas. The petite girl exhaled sweetly and closed her eyes.

A stoic voice came over the intercom in the jet, "There's not enough talking! Silence is a bad thing, ease off Rex!"

Seven released Rex glumly, "Six, stop eavesdropping, it's rude. This is a private conversation."

"Not when it involves you, Seven cover your ears, this part is for Rex only."

Seven growled and placed her hands over her ears and walked a few paces back. "Yes Six?" Rex moaned.

"Rex lay off of her. Stop the act, I don't want you jerking around with her."

"I am not.

"What about your girlfriend?" Six growled protectively.

"Circe's not my girlfriend." Rex crossed his arms even though Six couldn't see him.

"Oh really?"

"Please Six give us our privacy. I won't go that far. I swear."

"Don't screw it up, kid."

"Whatever." Rex pushed a button which cut the connection. Rex nodded to Seven.

"He's done?" Seven moved her hands away. Rex nodded again. "Please forgive him Rex, Six is a little overprotective."

"Yeah. So where were we?"

Seven lightly hugged Rex again but this time made it shorter and looser. Rex blamed Six. She quickly let go and sat down with her legs crossed on the floor and closed her eyes, meditating. Soon Seven was in a deep concentration. Rex sighed and looked at the girl. The boy picked up his iPod and placed the headphones in his ears and turned on The Trendbenders. One of their songs gave Rex an idea. Rex grabbed his water bottle and shakily placed it on Seven's head. It balanced perfectly. A tiny droplet of water dribbled down the top and down the side, the very milli - second it fell onto Seven's face she leapt up into the air grabbing ahold to the roof upside-down. Seven looked around and saw a stunned Rex staring at her. Seven smiled cockily.

"Hehe, reflexes." Seven let go and landed in a crab-like position.

"That fast huh?"

"Mmm hmm. Whatcha listening to?"

"Trendbenders greatest hits."

"You like rock music?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know that! I love rock music! Especially the classics like U2 and The Police."

The two teens went on for a while, just talking about bands, songs, and music that they liked. This thick conversation last for about an hour as they listened to their iPods that they hooked up to the jet's sound system and pumped the music super loud. After their rock session both teenager had realized how exhausted they were from the night before, and passed out on top of each other from fatigue. Seven luckily awoke when they were only thirty minutes away from Japan. The inky haired girl quickly cleaned up the jet and prepared for their arrival in the Japanese base in the outskirts of Tokyo. Seven smiled when she got an idea to wake the sleeping Rex.

The girl walked up behind Rex and grabbed Rex's nose and wiggled it. "Wakey wakey."

Rex's eyes flew open, "QUE?"(WHAT?)"

"You can be really weird sometimes." Seven placed her hands on her hips."

"Oh really." Rex seductively murmured.

Seven walked to the side of the jet and looked outside at the large city hovering beneath them. The algorithm wrapped her arms around herself gazing around, probing through her memories for any recognition. Rex just stared wanting to help but not having any idea what to do.

"Seven, will you sing for me?"

"What? Sing? Why?"

"I don't know, I just miss hearing your voice that one day in Kauai that you were singing."

Seven began to glow a bright, bright reddish pink. "I don't know what to say…..erm…sing?

"Sing something by OneRepublic. Please."

Seven closed her eyes and breathed out, "One song.(Secrets)

I need another story(Seven paused)

Something to get off my chest(Another Pause)

My life gets kinda boring

Need something that I can confess

'Til all my sleeves are stained red

From all the truth that I've said

Come by it honestly I swear

Thought you saw me wink, no

I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear

Something that will light those ears

Sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My God, amazing how we got this far

It's like we're chasing all those stars

Who's driving shiny big black cars

And everyday I see the news

All the problems that we could solve

And when a situation rises

Just write it into an album

Send it straight to gold

But I don't really like my flow, no, so

Tell me what you want to hear

Something that will light those ears

Sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Oh, got no reason, got no shame

Got no family I can blame

Just don't let me disappear

I'ma tell you everything

So tell me what you want to hear

Something that will light those ears

Sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

So tell me what you want to hear

Something that will light those ears

Sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

All my secrets away, all my secrets away."

Rex basked in the glory of Seven's elegant, siren like, relaxing voice and nearly cringed when she had to finish. "Seven, that was…" Rex was at a loss for words.

"Horrible, tacky, weird, off note, bad…..I've got twenty more off the top of my head."The girl stoically crossed her arms.

"Out of this world. A voice that outstanding has got to be illegal." Rex turned her around to look at her.

"You need to stop with the flattering kiddo."

"What am I supposed to say? Seriously, you have the perfect, like I don't know, let's say, EVERYTHING!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything about you is flawless. I'm so jealous."

"Jealous of what? I can sing a little. Sure. I have long hair and blue eyes. Cool. I'm a fully fledged assassin. Sweet. But I'm not perfect. I'm not invincible. I strive to be ideal because of my flaws." Seven fell back in her chair.

"It's totally worth it." Rex kneeled next to her.

Seven opened her mouth to reply when the jet landed and beeped and the tailgate opened. Rex looked Seven in the eye, and Seven nodded gently.

**This wasn't my best chapter, but the next one will be awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rex and Seven had arrived in Japan earlier than they had thought, 3:30. They had gotten situated at the Japanese base right outside of Tokyo and met Agent Hatoyama(totally made him up). Seven did most of the talking because Rex wasn't fluent in Japanese. The agent had shown them around the base before showing them the secret passageway built underground that let to an alleyway in Downtown Japan. The reddish pink haired man also gave them the blueprints of the Fujimoto(totally made that up too) tower so they could sneak in. Rex had changed into his power suit, and Seven into hers. Rex had on his original suit with the red, black, and blue enhancers. Seven's looked exactly like Rex's but the enchanters where shaped like hexagons(blue and glowing), but she had black boots, black gloves, black belt with a blue glowing hexagon buckle. And the two main colors were white and gray. Her hair was in a complex french braid bun.

Rex and Seven had gone through the underground tunnel, Rex on his Rex Ride, and Seven using her multi - vehicle in the TRON light cycle/sport bike form. They had gone up the brick staircase and used the secret door that Seven found. Rex and Seven were both had long black trench coats to disguise their power suits. The two walked out of the alley and into the streets of downtown Japan.

"Oh Dios mío.(Oh my god) That is a lot of electricity." Rex gazed around the glowing florescent Tokyo.

"Tell me about it. I can literally feel Navitus trying to make connection with it all. I've got to keep my powers down or else everything using some kind of nuclear, chemical, electromagnetic, or electoral energy with go insanis(crazy).

"Do you see the Fujimoto tower?" Rex asked looking around as the walked along the road.

"Mmmm. Not yet. I'm pretty sure it's a few blocks over." Seven read all of the Japanese signs all over the place, looking for the company's tower.

"Uh Seven. Is it that one?" Rex pointed to a massive glass tower with shiny windows

Seven tilted her head and stared at the symbol: 藤本, "Yep. Sure is. Oh and would you look at that, it's severely guarded at the entrances we'll go around the back. Follow my lead, and don't try anything stupid.

"You got it." Rex hurried to catch up with her now formed motorcycle, it was strange. Not seeing any glowing lines on the cycle. Rex easily caught up using his Rex Ride. Seven's black helmet had activated also masking her face, reminding Rex of the first time he ever saw her. They raced down the crowded street and Rex followed Seven past the Fujimoto building before slowing down at a traffic light. Rex watched Seven place her foot down to steady the bike before taking off in a 90 degree turn right as the light turned green. Rex followed the girl around the block and stopped right next to her as her bike 'rezzed' back into a bracelet but her helmet stayed on. This street was dead as a ghost town.

"You coming?"Seven turned around to face Rex, her voice slightly robotized.

"By all means." Rex de-built his Rex Ride and followed Seven's graceful sprint. They ran about 50 ft before stopping right behind a building next to their target. They leaned around the corner and stuck their heads out. "Seven?"

The girl nodded, not looking at him.

"Why do you keep your helmet on?"

"It's a long story that involves the Fujimoto company, Six, One, and I. Put it this way, if they get their hands on me, well.." Seven made the be-heading signal.

"Oh. How are we going to get in? They even keep their goons outback too."

"I'm going to take them down, you wait here until I give you the signal." Seven cracked her neck and turned invisible.

Rex watched the guards in the SWAT uniforms, only their uniforms didn't say SWAT. Rex smiled as one of the three guys fell to his knee and collapsed, dropping his gun. The two other guys ran to their fallen comrade, as they all heard a slice as the security cameras fell, hacked to shreds. The grunts looked at each other and nodded. They stood back to back and held up their guns. One guy lunged o the side as if he had just taken a punch to the gut, and one to the face. He got down on one knee and fired a few bullets at random places. He yelped and dropped his gun and fell the the ground. The last standing sentry shook in fear and pointed the gun everywhere for like two seconds each. They heard a stomp and the guy went flying to the ground as if he was hit in the face. Some force kicked the gun out of his hands and knocked him out. There was the sound of a couple steps and a beep from the massive steel door that swung open. Then men were then dragged inside. Seven appeared in the doorway, and made a motion for Rex to follow. Rex ran up the steps into the building. Seven walked in and typed a code into the door on the other side.

"We've got to hide these men somewhere people won't find them."

"Ooooh, a dump site! Cool!"

"I was thinking closet." Seven shrugged with her black TRON like helmet still masking her.

"Good alternative." Rex said forming his smack hands and picked up two of the guards.

Seven grabbed one guard by the underarms and dragged him to a nearby utility closet and shoving them in and closing the door. "Alright, let's get that data rod." Seven took of running down one of the halls, Rex right behind her. Seven stopped as they ran to the staircase.

"Do we really have to take the stairs? It's 20 floors!"

"Yes, every other area is regularly patrolled. But still we have to zap a few cameras. No biggy." Seven took off jogging up the stairs only pausing to use her powers to turn of the cameras. The data rod was kept on floor 18.

"Rex, you're going to have to be extremely careful. We could be ambushed at any second. You've seen the scar on the back of left thigh right? That came from an ambush attack in a dark room. Don't leave my side, understood."

Rex gulped and nodded.

"Good. Let's go." Seven turned towards the door and silently opened using her ninja skills. The girl crept into the dark hall more quiet than a mouse alert for anything that might jump her. Rex followed hoping he was as soundless as the female assassin Luckily they made it to the other side of the room without detection. Seven looked back at Rex and nodded before placing her hand on the code pad and let her exquisite memory tell her the code, A45 B62 C81 Z08. The system let out a small beep of success and flashed a happy green. Seven exhaled in relief. As the sliding door opened Rex zapped the cameras using his powers. ABout 12 meters away a data rod floated in some sort of containment unit.

"Well, that was easy." Rex said leaning forward to walk up to the rod. Seven held out her arm and held Rex back.

She put up a finger and opened up the side of her coat revealing a pocket. She pulled out a small jar of white powder makeup.

"What's that for?" Rex sarcastically crossed his arms.

Seven let her helmet disappear and knelt. She opened the jar of powder and blew the powder gently into the room revealing an invisible field of lasers. "You didn't think that was makeup did you?" Seven smirked cockily before zipping her coat up and placing the powder away. Seven lunged into the field of lasers acrobatically doing no handed round offs, one handed cartwheels, and using parkour the launch herself from wall to wall.(if you have no idea what park our is, go to this address-

The Definitive Guide to Parkour For Beginners | Nerd Fitness

Seven landed lightly on the other side of the lasers, "Rex you wait there. I'll get the rod."'

"Yes. Good idea. You get the rod. I wait here." Rex was extremely nervous for her as she ventured closer to the rod. Right after she took two steps a yellowish gas rose from the ground. Seven collapsed coughing and gasping for air.

"SEVEN!" Rex screamed as the girl collapsed.

"I *cough* I'm fine *cough* It's been a while. *Gasp, Cough* It's been a while since I've experienced Japanese sulfuric gas.(I made that up too.)" Seven rose with a grunt.

"Will you be okay? Can I help?"

"Most likely. For some people, sulfuric gas is a fatal allergy that can kill you instantly. Don't come after me, just a little dizzy, that's all," Seven coughed again, "I'll be more careful from now on."

"Kay, just don't die."

"Gladly." Seven cautiously found better footing and moved delicately around the poisonous gas. Rex let his breath out when Seven made it to the platform which held the rod. Seven hesitated as she reached for the data rod looking around for more booby traps. She snatched the rod out of the anti gravity holding unit closing her eyes for a massive explosion, screaming of sirens, or several SWAT team members charging into the chamber. She turned around to Rex and grinned widely revealing her dimples as she placed the rod around her neck. The girl back-flipped back over to Rex.

"That was easy enough." Rex smiled as they walked out of the room.

The exact nanosecond Seven stepped out of the room with the rod several red sirens began to wail monotonously and shriek crazily. "Thanks for jinxing us." Seven growled as she reactivated her helmet and Navitus which released as massive surge of electricity in happiness making everything electric freak out. About twenty sentries ran off of the elevator yelling 撃て！ Meaning fire, as they bombarded Rex and Seven with bullets. Rex built his block party and deflected bullets.

"SEVEN GO! I"LL MEET YOU ON THE ROOF." Rex yelled over the firearms.

"I"M NOT LEAVING!"

"SEVEN, NOW!" Rex yelled, Seven gave in and nodded running into the stairwell. When Rex saw the door close he rebuilt his fists into smack hands and said "Hello Japanese goons. You probably don't understand what I'm saying but everyone understands the international language of butt kicking." Rex smiled his million watt grin.

"降伏！アメリカのプロビデンス·ボーイ！(Surrender! American Providence Boy!)" The leader shouted and they re-aimed their guns.

"Look, I have no idea what you just said. So back off or I'll go all bad cop on you guys!" Rex rotated his fists threateningly.

"やっちまえ！(Get him!)" The leader said as they enclosed around him.

"I guess I'm not getting through to you guys. Well, adios!" Rex let his fists break through the ceiling and drill him to the roof.

Meanwhile...

Seven yanked a steel bar from the hand rail and twisted it around the door handles making it technically impossible to break through. Unfortunately soldiers poured in from two floors below and raced up the steps to intercept her. Seven charged up the steps three by three before breaking a window and climbing out onto the roof like Spiderman. Seven looked around and searched for a way out. Suddenly two oversized orange, silver, and black rotating fists burst through the roof.

"Very nice." Seven stoically tilted her head.

"Timing is everything." Rex took a step closer to Seven.

Amazingly, a trap door opened and several sentries along with the leader burst out. They all pointed their guns at Seven and Rex.

"どこに今すぐ実行するつもりですか？"(Where are you going to run now?") The leader shouted agitatedly.

"どこにも。私たちの乗車はここにあります。"(Nowhere. Our ride is here.) Seven grabbed Rex's arms and pulled him off the roof.

All the lights, neon signs, billboards, TV screens, and anything using some kind of energy began to flash, flicker, and go berserk in Seven's presence. As the two fell Seven activated her multi-vehicle jet mode and flew off, much to the Fujimoto clients surprise.

"That was AWESOME!" Rex cheered in a singsong voice, "What did those guys say? And what did you reply?"

"The guy in all black with the red Fujimoto symbol asked where we were going to run, and I simply replied that our ride was here, literally."

"Ingenious." Rex threw his head back and laughed.

"Thank you. Hey, you hungry?"

"Always." Rex smiled.

"I wonder if there's an American restaurant around here."

"Yeah a juicy McDonald's hamburger sounds great."

"I was thinking salad or something but I guess we could find a place with both."

The two easily found a chain of restaurants known as Dallas Texas Cuisine, kinda like a fancy McDonalds. Rex got his double cheeseburger, side of fries with a large root beer easy on the ice. Seven got her Southwest salad with a medium Sprite.

"You tired?" Rex questioned Seven.

"I could easily stay awake for quite awhile longer but with the right conditions, I could catnap."

"Yeah, same here. I wonder what else is on that data rod, besides Providence has me to work with nanites. Cuz I'm the cure."

"Ahem." Seven coughed into her fist.

"And you too of course." Rex teased.

Seven rolled her eyes, "Anyway it would be fun to find out. But if you're really that nosy, I know I can access the information on the rod with the built in computer in the multi-vehicle. I did create it out of my old laptop in the first place."

"Really. Hmmm, sounds tempting." Rex leaned back in the booth across from Seven.

"I know right." Seven hummed leaning forward on the table. Rex and Seven locked eyes, and a grand smile arose between them.

"Are you thinking what I am?" Rex arrogantly leaned in really close to Seven's lovely face.

She widened her eyes flirtatiously and raised a cute eyebrow, "Ab-so-lute-ly."

The two super powered teenagers quickly finished heir dinner and raced outside behind the restaurant. Seven activated her multi-vehicle in motorcycle form and pulled up the screen like computer. She then took the data rod off her neck and placed it in a transmission jack and let it load. Several matrix codes popped up in green and started scrolling down the screen.

"Uh can you read that?" Rex stared at the scrolling matrixes dumbly.

"Of course! Can't you? Oh right! Hehe, genetic algorithm." Seven smiled and pointed at herself. "It's just simple decoding, I'll read it aloud."

"Yes you do that.." Rex stared at the strange green codes.

"Coordinates: 40.7142° N, 74.0064° W…Northern Hemisphere…Atmc Bmb…..Uxb…Countdown for Detonation: 10:58:21 (decreasing)….Use: destroy unneeded life forms to preserve raw nanites." Seven's demeanor changed as she read the code, "Rex….Is this what I think it is…..Because this is _definitely not _a code to successfully deactivate nanites."

"Uh I'm not sure, all I know is something is in countdown for detonation."

"REX! This is the schematics on an atomic bomb that will go off in ten hours! Those coordinates are for New York City, REX!"

"That could be a gran problema(big problem) New York is totally screwed."

"Yes! A very big problem! What're we going to do?"

"I'm pretty sure we only have one logical option."

"You are so incredibly right. We need to leave now if we want to save those people. Are you ready?"

"Extremely." Rex lowered his head and furrowed his brow.

**BAH BAAAH BAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUM! Oooooh so exciting can't wait for the next chapter! I listened to Burn To The Ground while writing this and it was awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Seven and Rex had raced to to New York City as fast as they possibly could, yet they purposely didn't inform the White Knight because he would want to do this himself. Seven flew the jet and landed on one of the rooftops of the apartments. The bio-mechanical Latino and the energy filled algorithm raced out of the jet and discussed their plan.

"Seven how are going to find the damn explosive in the massive big apple?"

"Simple. I'll program Navitus to scan the spectrum for the special nuclear filling. But I'm going to have to make it fast because we have at most, two hours left until the detonation." Seven stoically sat down in a meditative position.

"Okay so, should I just-"

"Please shut up, I need to concentrate." Seven let herself glow with her eyes closed.

"Got it. Shutting up." Rex sat down next to her.

Seven began to glow a bright blue neon glow and her hands began to flare and glitter, along with her now electric blue flaming hair. All of New York city's energy sources, lights, neon signs, glowing billboards began to spark, flicker, and flash. Seven whispered a few words, "Navitus revelare, nuclear ENARRATIO activated. Situm, imperium statu aedificium.(Navitus reveal, nuclear scanning activated. Location, empire state building.)" Seven's eyes fluttered open and the glow stopped Seven panted heavily. Rex jogged over to her and helped her up.

"I know where the bomb is. The very top of the empire state building."

"Of course. That's like the most obvious spot, but I guess it could help with the explosion."

"Preciseley."

"Well, we've got a detonation to stop." Rex looped his arms around Seven's tiny waist and leapt of the building, forming his boogie pack. Seven gave him a feeble glare, and it sent Rex into a fit of laughter. Seven rolled her eyes and looped a slender arm around Rex's neck. Rex quickly flew through the air and saw the empire state building about ten blocks away. "Seven? I have a question."

"You may ask it."

"How are we going to dismantle the bomb?"

"You leave that part to me. You can do the heavy lifting."

"Of course." Rex sighed and sped up.

Rex flew in a spiral up the empire state building an landed on the 102 floor and they climbed up a little further, and soon the saw the bomb sitting at the very top almost innocently. The walked up to the needle.

Seven up at the high needle up top. "Rex could you give me a boost?" Seven looked back at Rex(she did not have her helmet on.)

"Sure, but don't fall. I'm surprised we haven't run into any goons. I though we were-" Rex was grabbed by the back of his power suit and flung him backward off the sky scraper.

"REX!" Seven screamed.

"I"M OKAY!" Rex yelled back.

A hulking biomechanical werewolf like creature stepped forward, followed by a deranged teen in a schoolgirl uniform and shaggy brownish black hair and two extra arms, the trio was finished by a humanoid lizard creature with crystals growing out of it's left arm.

"Van Kliess would love to speak with you girl. He finds you very valuable." The wolf creature growled solemnly.

"She would be a pretty doll for my collection. A new favorite." The mental school girl smiled awkwardly.

"What? Who's Van Kliess? I'm not a doll. And who are you EVOs?" Seven asked worriedly.

"Master wants her back in Abysus right away." The lizard creature snarled.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you will never be able to get me." Seven drew her glistening katana that flickered with blue energy when Seven turned on her powers engulfing her sword.

"Breach. Go ahead." The biomechanical werewolf snarled.

"Yay, fun." The school girl eerily sank into a maroon colored portal. The reptilian monstrosity shot some quartz darts at me. Seven effortlessly deflected the crystals and sent a blast of electricity that sang and cracked in a nerdy matter as it flashed through the air and zapped the humanoid lizard. It fell back a few feet before nearly falling of the building. The wolf ran at alarming speeds but Seven had read it's mind giving her a flash forward of his next move. They clashed with Seven's sword and the werewolf was burned by the blue flaring energy. It howled in pain and fell back. The teen assassin front flipped over him and delivered a slash across his back, it howled again and fell to it's knees.

"Six o' clock!" Someone shouted.

The adolescent whipped around to see several red portals opening up around her. Two arms and leg shot out of the portals and hit Seven in the back, stomach, and knee. Seven furrowed her brow angrily and removed her disc from her back and chucked it into a portal. The four armed girl fell out of a maroon portal. Seven picked up her disc and formed a light rope from her hand and shot it to the top of the needle and yanked herself up. The trio of EVOs quickly regrouped and prepared to attack Seven again. Suddenley Rex appeared from nowhere and slammed his giant mechanical fun chuck into the lizard monster.

"Rex what is going on here?" Seven shouted over the fight.

"Seven, meet the Pack, Biowulf, Scalamander, and Breach. Yet I don't see the crazy, egotistical, nanite robbing dictator that tried to take over the world and kill me simultaneously." Rex formed his B.F.S. and defended Seven from Biowulf.

"Perfect. Keep them busy Rex, I've got to dismantle an atomic bomb." Seven gingerly touched the bomb's shelling. From there Seven used her powers to unscrew the panel and analyze what she needed to do. "Alright what was that saying, oh right. Blue after red, or else you'll be dead." Seven hummed to herself.

Scalamander pinned Rex the the needle by his cystals. Biowulf slammed his claw across the needle making a huge gash.

"SEVEN HOLD ON!" Rex shouted as the tip began to fall, taking the nuclear weapon and Seven with it. Unluckily Seven didn't have a good grip and fell. Rex felt his heart stop when she disappeared from sight hearing only two words, "Rex! HELP!" The girl shouted weakly. Rex felt a rush of adrenaline shoot through his body and lunged forward ripping his jacket and pounding the Pack with hit after hit. Rex ran to edge of the building and looked down. Seven wasn't in sight at all, "Oh no." Rex's eyes widened.

A small voice creaked out from a couple meters to his right on the end of the building. "Uh hello! Right here." Rex turned his head and saw Seven holding on with one arm backwards. Rex felt a wave of relief pass over him. Rex ran over to her and reached an arm out and grabbed Seven's free hand and pulled her up. From an instinct he learned from Six, Rex saw Biowulf creeping up to push them him off. _Yeah right, _Rex thought and without knowing her launched Seven into the air flying towards Biowulf and she nailed kick in the face from a strong kick. Seven pushed herself off of the wolf and landed on the bent over needle.

"Left, right, left, right, left, right, left right." Seven held her hands out and whispered to her self as she leapt arcoss the needle. She they hung from it upside down and went back to the bomb. "Shit! Rex we've got a minute left! Keep them BUSY!" Seven shouted frantically. "Okay Seven focus. Next remove the neutron trigger gently, do not eat it." Seven recalled One's lessons "Next remove the I.H.E. but in this case appears to be more dangerous and complex. Steady hand Seven, relax." Seven gently pulled out the conventional explosive when she felt a slam against the needle. "Rex! Careful! It could still detonate!" Seven scolded Rex. Seven began to shake worriedly. Twenty seconds. Seven unscrewed the two parts os isotope uranium. She knew if they got too close they would sent toxic radiation all over the spectrum, and death would be instant. Seven looked at Rex.

"Rex! Think Fast!" Seven yelled and chunked the hunk of uranium at Rex. Rex stumbled a few steps and caught it.

"Uh, Seven what is-"

"Uranium." Seven tried to ease the other piece out.

"It's POISONOUS!" Rex yelled and held it at arm length.

Biowulf chuckled, "Happy doomsday." All of the three slipped through a portal to safety.

"Ten Seconds." The bomb chirped. "9" Seven gave the uranium a yank and pulled it out, "8" Seven placed her hand on the detonation card and let Navitus try to gain control. "7" Seven whimpered as pain filled her left arm. "6" Seven let out a cry in pain, as Navitus was sent into overdrive to stop the detonation, "5" Seven began to lose consciousness. "4" Seven glowed in a blinding blue white light as she began to spark with everything electronic in New York City. "3" Rex shielded his eyes as Seven began to glow as bright as the Sun. "2" Rex curled in a ball and prepared for the worst, "1, detonation error, system failure, successful dismantle, shutting down." The robotic voice finished.

Rex opened his eyes and shouted in triumph, "YES! We didn't die!" Rex pumped his fist in the air. Rex looked up to see Seven. She was nowhere in sight. Rex ran to the edge of the building and leapt off, straightening his body out and aiming for the unconscious Seven. Right as Rex got close to Seven a black shadow swooped down and caught Seven on it's back. Rex pulled up his goggles to see Sable carrying a now conscious Seven. Rex zoomed over to the two eternally bonded friends. "Rex would you care to tell us what happened?" Seven entwined her fingers in her horse's black mane.

"Yes, and why was she free falling to certain death?" Sable sneered.

"Chillax. NYC is not filled with radiation." Rex flew closer to them.

"O-okay. Good. I'm gonna-" Seven passed out on Sable's neck from exhaustion. Rex smiled down at the sleeping girl and flew alongside her protectively. Now, they just had to get of of trouble with the White Knight.

**I loved this chapter! Especially the cheesy ending moment. One more chapter! Yay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In Abysus

Biowulf, Breach, and Scalamander limped into the grand throne room where a man in a dark brown coat, gray pants, black boots, a black belt with a gold buckle, his shirt black with small white stripes, and a gold mechanical hand that linked to a glowing golden circuit on his chest. His long black hair reached a few inches below his shoulders and was accompanied by small white streaks in his messy bangs. The EVO's skin was unusually light, but went nicely with his dark crimson eyes.

"Well?" The man questioned the Pack.

"The mission…Master….has failed, it was Rex and a girl. She dismantled the explosive." The werewolf monstrosity called Biowulf replied.

"I see you didn't capture the girl. Is she everything I hoped?"

"Much more. She could take on a whole army without getting scratched." Biowulf confessed in jealousy.

"Now that is an advancement. Scalamader, go tell Casten about the girl, he will want to know about his long lost sister."

"Yes Van Kliess." Scalamader hurried off down one of the corridors.

"Master? Why do we need the girl when we have her brother?"

"The girl possesses extreme power unlike Casten, and incredibly, she can withstand it. I should know because I created her, she was programmed to be fragile as a dandelion, but unfortunately she has a past with those I so greatly loathe, the infamous team called the Six." Van Kliess growled.

"Does that even change our situation?" Biowulf asked.

"Quite much. She was trained to by the most dangerous person alive to be an assassin. And till this day she still is one." "The evil man massaged his temples.

"Are we going to go after her?" Now Biowulf was really jealous.

"Not now. Soon. Please, leave me to my thoughts. Tell Breach to make herself useful." Van Kliess waved him away.

"Right away master." Biowulf sped of.

Van Kliess began to think to himself, _My sweet, sweet, Corra.(My dad's cat's name was Corra haha) What have you gotten yourself into…_

Providence

Rex and Seven had made it back to Providence safely and now were being yelled at by the White Knight. All Rex and Seven were hearing was " So much trouble, blah blah blah boring blah blah, data rod, blah blah, blah, Bomb, blah blah blah blah, unauthorized, blah boring blah blah, blah yourselves?"

"Uhhhhh," Rex awoke from his trance, "Could you repeat the question?"

"Yeah, I didn't catch any of that." Seven crossed her arms stoically.

"I said, you two are in extreme amounts of trouble because you looked at the information on the data rod. New York was nearly destroyed by an Atomic Bomb. This mission was completely unauthorized. What do you have to say for yourselves?" The White Knight snarled impatiently through gritted teeth.

"Well, I think you should say thank you, because if it wasn't for us, New York would be filled with toxic radiation right now." Seven leaned into her hip, letting her hair fall over her shoulder.

"My thoughts exactly." Rex high fixed Seven.

"My point is that was highly unesscessary and we could of sent one of our better agents to complete the mission."

"Who's that? My monkey?" Rex cockily tilted his head.

White Knight glared at Rex angrily.

"Whatever. I don't see the point in this anymore." Seven stoically activated her powers and before the nanite free man could say anything more, the giant monitor went static.

The dynamic duo casually walked out of the room when a familiar green ninja walked up to them and pinned Seven against the wall.

"Don't you EVER do that again! Do you hear me? You could've been killed!" Six didn't hesitate showing his worry.

"Yeah so? I'm in situations like that all the time."

"Still, don't do that again." Six embraced her highly before releasing and walking off.

Seven turned to faced Rex, "Last one to the petting zoo does the dishes?" Seven hopefully challenged.

"You're so on!" Rex took off using his classic hover bike.

Seven smiled and raced after him.

**Thanks for reading this story! I really appreciate it, can't wait for the next one!**


End file.
